Kishimina Yamazaki! The Ninja from the Mist!
by MinaAndTheJellies
Summary: The only other classmate to graduate beside Zabuza Momochi. The wielder of the Black Blade, KuroYaiba. The asset to her clan. This is Kishimina Yamazaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well, I'm not very sure how to start this off, haha. I guess what I should say first that this is a story about an OC and there will be many other made up characters as well as canon characters. I'm only a minor and an amateur writer at that, so I'm still learning. Warning: there will be some OC x Canon Character in chapters to come...if that's not your thing, don't read it! I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible. Keep in mind that I still go to school and I have to go to band practice (plus I won't have my laptop with me all the time) so I'm thinking about an update every 2-4 weeks. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Kishimina Yamazaki, a young kunoichi from Kirigakure. The second born to the Yamazaki clan. The honorary member of the legendary Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The only other student, besides Zabuza Momochi, to graduate from her village's ninja academy. Pupil of Jerri Dong, the Flower Sage. The wielder of Kuro Yaiba, the black blade. An asset to her clan.

In her village, she was a needle in haystack. If you had ever met her, you wouldn't believe she was from Kirigakure, let alone the Bloody Mist era. She was so different from everyone else. She was always full of joy, never let her past get her down, she was a miracle. She adored her older brother, Hisashi. They were inseparable. Hisashi was her best friend. He wanted to make his home village a better place to live. No more excuses for killing. No more pain. It was his goal. Kishimina admired his perseverance and wanted to grow up to be exactly like her big brother.

Around the time Kishimina graduated from the ninja academy, her little brother, Jun Yamazaki, was born. Jun and Kishimina could've been mistaken for twins, the only difference was the 8 year age gap.

She had an interesting life in Kirigakure, but that type of life was not meant for this certain kunoichi. Why don't we start from the beginning?

* * *

"Kishimina!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you completed you're training with Jerri today?"

"Yes, sir!"

There was a pause.

Sagi Yamazaki, the head of the Yamazaki and Kishimina's father, took a long sigh.

"Sir?" The 12 year old kunoichi asked.

"Leave."

"Is there something wrong, sir? Look, if this is about what happened yesterday with Hisashi, I-…"

"I told you to leave. _Now_."

Kishimina stood up from her kneeling position, bowed, and then she was gone.

She walked down the vacant hallways of her families house, muttering insults directed to herself.

"Woah, woah, hey! Calm down!"

Kishimina was startled by the sudden voice who decided to butt in on her conversation with herself. It came from her brother's room.

"Hisashi?" she spun around to see her brother leaning against his bedroom's doorway.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just thinking about stuff, I guess."

"About yesterday?…It wasn't your fault, you know."

"I was the one wielding the poisonous blade, Hisashi."

"Hey, I went to the hospital and the medic nin got it handled. At least it wasn't the black poison."

"I should've been more careful."

Hisashi crossed his arms, "I'll just be out for a few days to let the antidote run it's course, no biggie."

Kishimina was silent.

"Hey," he walked over to his little sister and placed an arm on her shoulder, "I'm OK. Don't get so worked up over me. You spend all of your worry on other people, look after yourself for a change." He gave a small, toothy, smile.

"Hm, whatever."

Hisashi chuckled and ruffled Kishimina's hair.

"Hey! Woah! Be careful! You'll mess up the bun!"

"Right, right! Sorry," he held up his hands, apologizing. "Well, I better let you go."

"Yeah, I need to go clean my sword. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? It's that late already? Man, you got back from Jerri's late!"

"I was practicing some new jutsus. Why don't you come with me next time? Jerri wants to see you!"

"Oh really?" Hisashi questioned. "Heh, yeah, sure! Haven't seen my old sparring partner for a while!"

Kishimina gave a short laugh and a nod. "Well, OK then. Goodnight, Hisashi."

"G'night, Mina! Hey, why don't you tell Jun goodnight for me too?"

"Sure." Kishimina left her brother's room and walked down to her other brother's room. She walked in and noticed he was lying in bed, playing with some toy he owned.

"Hey, Jun!" Kishimina greeted with a smile.

The four year old's attention was now off of the toy and to his beloved older sister, "Hello, 'ina!" (he had trouble pronouncing 'M's)

"What's up? You should be asleep, it's pretty late."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you try again? You need your rest to grow up big and strong!"

"Heh, alright! I _do_ want to grow up like you and Hisashi!" he gave a little chuckle.

Kishimina patted Jun's head and responded with a hum. Grow up like herself and Hisashi? She'd want anything but that for little Jun. "Okay, well, goodnight. See ya tomorrow." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, retreating back to her own room.

The next day she was woken up by a loud knock on her door.

"Get up! I need you and Hisashi to do an errand for me today!" It was her mother.

"Yes ma'am," she replied back, slowly getting out of bed.

"Be in the living room in 10 minutes!"

Kishimina washed up, changed her clothes and walked out of her room. She walked out into the kitchen where she saw her mother, father and Hisashi.

"You're going to go pick up some scrolls and ink from the store. I've supplied Hisashi with the money already. I need you back here in an hour, no lingering."

"Yes, mother."

The two of them bowed to each parent and walked out of the Yamazaki estate.

"When was the last time you saw Enola?" Kishimina asked her older brother after they had been walking for a while. Enola was Hisashi's betrothed lover. It was an assigned marriage by both Enola's family and the Yamazaki's.

"A few days. Why?"

"I don't know, it's just…I'm almost 13 and then I'll be someones betrothed…I don't want that kind of life, you know?" Kishimina said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I was against it too…and I still am. I love Enola, though, and I'm 100% positive she would've been my wife even without the whole assigned marriage thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I believe you are and will be an amazing woman one day and you'll end up with the right man. Don't let stupid family traditions get in your way."

Kishimina smiled and nodded, "you're right, Hisashi, you always are."

Hisashi laughed and looked down at his little sister, "let's go get those scrolls and ink, yeah?"

"Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favorites and the follow! I'm so honored ;o; Well, I know I said I would** **only update every so often but today I was sick and had nothing else to do but write, haha! So enjoy this special treat. In this chapter, Kishimina is 15 and Hisashi is 20! Warning: if you get triggered easily, this chapter isn't for you! There is a scene where something pretty bad almost happens to Mina! Read at your own risk, please! See you next chapter**

* * *

Sweat trickled down a red face. Calloused palms gripped the leather wrapped handle of a sword. Labored breaths were the only thing that could be heard for miles.

"She's good. She graduated with you right?" A voice from Kishimina's right said.

"Yeah," another voice stated.

"She's a year older than me. Suigetsu and her younger brother are in the same class at the ninja academy," a third voice spoke out.

"And her older brother graduated with me," the first voice spoke again.

"Enough with the chit chat. How did I do?" Kishimina turned to the three men who were watching her, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi and Magetsu Hozuki.

"You're amazing with KuroYaiba, no doubt," spoke Kisame, "but, we already have 7 people. I could contact you if there is ever an opening."

"But, we think you're good, really good, and…we could bend the rules bit and make you an honorary member," said Mangetsu.

"KuroYaiba has never been wielded by anyone other than you before. Do you think you could add some of your clans black poison on it? You've been made immune to the poison, right?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah. Right after I was born I went through a surgery that made me safe from that kind of poison."

"Good."

"Well, welcome to the 7 ninja swordsmen…kinda," Magetsu said with a half smile.

"Thank you for seeing me today," Kishimina bowed and walked out of the building.

She walked back to her house in no time at all. Opening the door, she placed her bag down and was greeted by the voice of her mother in another room.

"What?! How could you be so reckless?!" She heard her brother speak.

"I told you it was an accident!"

That was Hisashi's voice!

There was a long pause before their mother spoke again, "sometimes…I just….I just wish Eiji wouldn't have been so stupid to jump in front of that sharingan."

Kishimina's eyes widened.

"Don't you _ever_ , speak about Eiji sensei that way. He saved my life. He was more of a father to me than Sagi ever was to me," Hisashi spat.

 ** _SLAM!_**

Did Hisashi just leave?

"Mom?" Kishimina walked into the room were her mother and Hisashi had just been.

"Go away, Kishimina!" her mother ordered.

"Mom, wha-"

"I said go away!"

Kishimina let out a defeated sound, running out the door after Hisashi.

"Hisashi!"

A grunting noise could be heard from around a wall of a building just a few feet in front of the Yamzaki house.

Kishimina walked to the area the noise came from, finding her brother lighting a cigarette.

She snatched the cigarette right out of his hands, throwing it on the ground. "Those are bad for you!"

"Yeah, I know," Hisashi grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Kishimina said, taken aback. Hisashi never spoke to her like this.

"Nothin'"

"Well, okay then, you can have a bad attitude outside. I was just going to inform you that I am now a semi-member of the swordsmen." But before Hisashi could say anything she was already back inside the house.

"Wait, Kishimina! I didn't- ugh," Hisashi said hitting himself on the head with his hand.

Kishimina walked back into the house, still astonished with Hisashi's attitude. What did he do to make their mom so mad?

"Kishimina, come here," she heard her mother say from the kitchen.

Kishimina walked in to the kitchen, finding her mother sitting at the table and drinking some tea.

"Mr. Tao came by when you were out this morning."

Kishimina rolled her eyes at the mention of Nao, her fiancé's, father. Ugh, she hated calling that ass-kisser her fiancé. Arranged marriages are such a pain.

"Don't roll your eyes, Kishimina. The Tao family is a very wealthy and prosperous clan. You should be grateful that Nao even puts up with you."

 _What a thing to say,_ Kishimina thought to herself.

"I want you to go by their house and drop off this package of tea and this box of rice. When you come back it should be time for your daily training with Jerri."

Kishimina nodded, picking up the gifts and heading out the door. She passed the wall were Hisashi was. It look like he went to his house. It had been almost a year since Hisashi had moved out and went to live in his own house with his new wife, Enola.

Kishimina soon reached the Tao residence and knocked on the door, waiting for it to open.

"Oh, hello, Kishimina," said Mrs. Tao from the opened door, "are you here to see Nao?"

"Uh, hm, no ma'am. My mother just wanted me to drop this off," Kishimina replied, motioning to the bag and box in her hand.

"Oh, okay!" She said, taking the gifts from Kishimina. "Well, since you're here, why don't you come in and say hi to Nao?"

"I have to get to my training soon…I don't want to be late," Kishimina said rubbing the back of her neck, nervously.

"Nonsense! It'll only take a minute!"

"Oh, uhm…" she reluctantly stepped inside the house.

"He's in his room," his mother said, giving a too sweet of a smile.

Kishimina nodded, hesitantly walking to his room and knocking on his door.

"The fuck?! I told you not to bother me mom!"

"It's, um, Kishimina…"

Kishimina heard some bumping around inside the room before the door opened.

"Hey, babe," said that annoying little bast-…said Nao.

"I'm not your babe," Kishimina said with a disgusted face.

"Hn, sure you are. What're you doing here?"

"I had to drop something off…"

"Oh."

"Uhm, yeah…I'm just going to leave…I have training."

"No…come in to my room. It won't hurt to stay for a bit," Nao said giving a smirk.

"I don't really-"

"It's okay! Just for a minute!" He took Kishimina's hand, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her.

"Nao, what're you…?"

Kishimina was suddenly pushed up against the door and there were lips on hers. She gave a surprised noise and her hands immediately went to his chest, trying to push him off.

"S…Sto..p…"

There was a pause in the action and Kishimina saw the chance to kick him in the knee, making him jump back. She grabbed the door knob behind her, opened the door and bolted out.

"Well, fuck you, bitch!" She heard Nao yell. It didn't bother her.

She ran out of the house, never looking behind her. Tears pricked her eyes but she wouldn't dare let them fall.

 _Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened,_ she kept telling herself over and over. _Stop overreacting._

She ran all the way past her house, the Mizukage tower, and to the very back of the village, where her trainer, Jerri Dong, the flower sage, lived. Thank god she had her sword with her, she didn't want to go back home for awhile.

She knocked on the door way, waiting for her sensei to answer.

"You're here! I thought you weren't going to make it for a second!" Jerri said, opening the door, letting Kishimina enter.

"Yeah…Just got hung up on something, I guess," Kishimina mumbled, heading to the backyard to start her training.

Jerri just shrugged and shut the door, following Kishimina to the backyard.

They finished their training a few hours later, Kishimina learning a few new jutsus and Jerri showing her some of his flower sage skills.

"Have you tried summoning Rairakku at all after you made a contract?" asked Jerri.

Kishimina had recently made a contract with a summoning jellyfish, Rairakku, who was honestly a pain in the neck.

"Heh, uh, no…he's a bit big and I thought I was only supposed to summon him only when it was absolutely necessary."

Jerri nodded, "well, you're dismissed. See you tomorrow."

"Hm," Kishimina smiled. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'm a semi-member of the swordsmen. Kisame Hoshigaki wanted to see me use KuroYaiba and he thought I was good. Technically, I'm not an official member since there are already seven…but, it's all thanks to you, Jerri sensei!"

Jerri gave a half smile and tilted his head, "I'm so proud of you, Kishimina! Now, on your way! You don't want to make your father angry! See ya later!"

Kishimina nodded, running out the door and to her house. On the way, she started to think…

 _Jerri sensei has been my sensei for almost all of my life, yet he's so mysterious…I barely know anything about him. Hisashi and him used to be really close when they were young…until the wedding. Ever since Hisashi and Enola got married Jerri stopped talking to Hisashi…how odd. Could Jerri sensei have feeling for Enola?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

 **Haha, hey guys! I've been thinking** **and I realized I've never described what my OCs looked like...oops! I'm not going to stall so I'll get to it..**

 **Kishimina**

 **Brownish/redish hair**

 **High, single bun on top of head**

 **She wears a black crop-top, a navy blue sweater kinda thing and a black obi belt right under the breast area**

 **Her Kirigakure head protector is tied around her neck, but she also wears a 300 year old necklace that has the word 'wave' written in Kanji on it**

 **Hisashi**

 **Pale-ish black hair, kind of messy**

 **He wears a black tank top, navy blue pants and a leather jacket**

 **His Kirigakure head protector is tied around his head**

 **Jun**

 **Brownish/redish hair**

 **Chin length hair, spikey on one side**

 **He wears a flow-y, gray, short sleeve shirt (it looks too big for him) with two gold buttons on one shoulder, along with gray pants (they kind of look like bellbottom pants) that come to mid-calves**

 **His Kirigakure head protector is tied around his neck**

 **Enola**

 **Light purple hair**

 **Fluffy, shoulder blade length, bangs**

 **She wears a blue/purple kimono**

 **She's not a ninja, therefore, she doesn't wear a headband**

 **Sagi (The Father)**

 **Brownish/redish hair**

 **shaved, a little bit longer on the top**

 **I haven't come up with what he wears, use your imagination**

 **He has a Kirigakure head protector but doesn't wear it**

 **Shijisha (The Mother)**

 **Pale-ish black hair**

 **Side swept bangs, shoulder length hair, kind of messy**

 **Again, I haven't come up with what she wears**

 **She has a Kirigakure head protector but doesn't wear it**

 **Nao**

 **Mossy bluefish hair**

 **Shaved on the sides, long on top, kind of falls to mid-forehead**

 **Yet again, he has no outfit yet**

 **He wears his Kirigakure forehead protector on his upper arm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, hello! New chapter here~ In this chapter there is a 10 year time skip. Kishimina is 25, Jun is 18, and Enola and Hisashi are 30! There** **will be major feels in this chapter...just a warning, haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 10 years since Kishimina was made an honorary member of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen. She declined the invitation to become an official member after Mangetsu died, she didn't think it would be necessary to join, all the badness in Kirigakure was washing away. Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi had just recently left the village, both becoming rogue ninja. There had been a rumor that Kisame had joined with a group that called themselves the Akatsuki. Kishimina didn't think much of it, the word 'akatsuki' held no significance to her. Hisashi and Enola were about to have their first child, it would be a girl. Jun, who was now 18, had joined the ANBU and was excelling as a shinobi tremendously. Kishimina and Nao were soon to be wedded, much to Kishimina's dismay. Jerri Dong became a respected ninja in Kirigakure. He was loyal, trustworthy, and very skilled. Kishimina was proud to call him her sensei. The future was bright and full of light, it seemed. Mei Terumi, a former classmate of Hisashi and Enola's best friend, was just appointed the Fifth Mizukage. Yes, the future seemed to be blossoming. The bad times were long gone, leaving no trace of sadness or despair in the Land of Waves. Oh, it seemed too good to be true…and it was.

The sound of kunai knife meeting flesh was the only sound that could be made out in the vacant building. The only figures that were inhabiting the building at the time were the wedded couple, the sister, and the sensei.

It was a quite an unfortunate sight, really. It couldn't have happened to a nicer couple. They were at the peak of their happiness. How could someone be so selfish?

Kishimina had noticed the selfishness before anyone else. It was eating it's prisoner away. Distant in his nature, she didn't think much of it. She didn't console him or even ask why he wasn't acting himself. _How selfish._ She thought that he was strong enough to work it out by himself. Never in her wildest dream would she imagine her sensei would go this far.

A wicked and vile laugh erupting in the air. It made the bones of all who were around shake.

"Even better," the selfishness in the sensei spoke.

Kishimina looked down to see a single kana knife imbedded in her older brother's chest. A desperate sound escaped her throat. Her mind went blank and she realized she couldn't even more. Her eyes darted to Enola, who looked worse than her.

There was a thump and the body met the ground.

"Hahahaha! Isn't that the funniest thing, you've seen? _He_ jumped in front of her! Haha! I'm such an idiot…this should've been my original plan. Blow out The Light and leave the rest in eternal darkness! Hahaha! You're all a bunch of idiots!" There was a poof and smoke filled the room. He was gone.

Enola fell to the ground beside Hisashi, her eyes filling with tears.

A thick, crimson colored liquid ran down Hisashi's jacket and dripped on the cement floor below him.

"Hisashi?! Hisashi! No, no, no, no, no! HISASHI!" Enola sobbed, laying her head on his chest.

"E…Enola," Kishimina mumbled, reaching out a hand, her mind still blank.

"K-Kishimina! What do we do?! D…D-Do we-..? Kishimina…h-help! Kishimina! He's dying! He's dying, Kishimina! Help m-me!"

That snapped her out of it. She started to shake and her stomach was in knots.

"H-He's not breathing, Kishimina!"

Kishimina fell to the ground, by her brother's side, her hand immediately checking his pulse.

Enola let a loud, heartbroken sob as she pet her husband's head. "Don't leave me, don't leave me. Hisashi, please don't leave me."

Kishimina's face was now damp because of her own tears. Her hand was shaking as it met with Hisashi's neck.

A raspy cough spewed out of The Light's mouth, along with some blood and spit.

"H-Hisashi?" Enola whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"E-Eno..Enola?" He fought to say.

"Shh, shh, I'm here. It's okay."

Kishimina watched him, wiping away her tears that continued to fall.

"I-I haven't got much…much, t-time left," he mumbled, another cough erupting from his mouth.

Enola sniffed, kissing the top of his forehead.

"I love you s-so much…so, so, so much. Don't ever forget that, okay? A-and," a third cough interrupting him, "and you," he said, tapping Enola's stomach. "Sorry for being such a lousy father. Take care of your mother for me, will you?" Hisashi let out a small laugh.

Kishimina and Enola couldn't help but give a sad smile.

"Kishimina…" Hisashi started, as he averted his eyes to his sister.

"Hisashi…"

"D-Don't do anything stupid, okay?" His eyes rolled back into his head as he let out his final breath.

"Hisashi?! Hisashi! H-Hisashi!" Enola started to shake her dead husband's body, not wanting to believe the worst.

Kishmina choked out a sob as she closed her eyes tight, her world now seeming darker than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The funeral was such a nuisance. Only a handful of people showed up. It wasn't a big deal to most people in Kirigakure, death had become a natural thing in that village. The real shocker was when they found out who had done the act. Jerri Dong had become one of the most powerful ninjas in all of the mist village and it was a shame he had gone rogue. They could've really used that power if there ever was a major threat to their village.

Kishimina had been the one to break the news to her family. Her parents were somber when they received the account and Jun was quiet for the remainder of the day. It took everything Kishimina had in her not to completely fall apart when addressing the news.

Dammit, and just when everything was starting to get better.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP - 1 WEEK**

"Kishimina!"

A sharp voice ordered the kunoichi who happened to be walking by at the time.

"Yes, father?" Kishimina asked, a dull look looming in her eyes.

"I need you to go get your sword. You have to-"

"I _really_ don't want to be the clan's pawn today," she spat out bitterly.

Sagi was taken aback. Kishimina _never_ spoke to him like that, in fact, no one dared to ever talk to him like that.

"Kishimina, don't talk to your father like that! He ordered you to get your sword, so go and get it!"

"No, _mother,_ I'm not going to go get my sword, okay?! Goddamnit! I don't understand how you two act so calm when you just lost your son!"

Sage fished for words to say, "Hisashi's death was a significant loss, Kishimina. He was very powerful and it was a shame that our clan lost such a good shinobi."

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my brother like all he was to was a…a tool! You didn't know him like I knew him! You don't have any right to talk about him, _Sagi!_ I've come to believe-"

"Kishimina! Stop jabbering this nonsense this insta-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me! I'm not done talking yet! As I was saying, I have come to believe that you two didn't even care about him at all. You treated him like shit!"

At this point, Kishimina was on the verge of tears. She would not dare let them fall, though.

 ** _SLAP!_**

Sagi's hand met with Kishimina's cheek, leaving vibrant, red, mark.

Silence met the room for a solid 2 minutes. No one spoke a word.

"Enola has a baby on the way, that baby has just lost their father. Enola just lost her husband. Jun just lost his older brother. I just lost my best friend. You just lost your son, act like it," Kishimina forced out, placing a hand to her cheek. "I'm leaving." And just like that, she was out of sight, leaving the two to themselves.

"Sagi…" Shijisha said sadly, looking up at her husband.

Sage stood firmly, raising his head dominantly, "she will learn."

* * *

"Kishimina, this isn't a good idea…" Jun mumbled, watching his sister stuff some random clothes and knick-knacks in a bag.

"I can't live here anymore, Jun. I need to get out before it's too late."

"How're you gonna do that? Where will you go?"

Kishimina shrugged, "I'll take a boat to the fire country, maybe go to Konoha. I went there for the chunin exams…it wasn't all that bad."

"Konoha?! Are you nuts?! You can't!" Jun exclaimed while throwing up his arms.

"Why can't I?"

"Because…well, uhm…because you just can't!"

"I don't see why not."

"What about Enola and the baby? She's due in a month or so."

Kishimina stopped what she was doing and stood completely still. "Take care of them for me, will ya?"

Jun sighed, his eyes dropping, "Be careful, okay?"

Kishimina smiled, "I promise." She walked over to Jun and gave him a hug, "I'll miss you, little brother."

Jun hugged back, "Come back, alright?"

"Hm, don't worry. I won't be gone forever."

Jun let go of his sister, giving her a sad smile and wiping away fresh tears that now stained his face.

Kishimina let out a final sigh, walking passed her brother and out to the front area of their house. She opened the door and walked out, never once looking back.

Before she started on her new journey, she had to do something first.

"Watch over them for me, okay?" Kishimina whispered, looking down at Hisashi's grave headstone. "I'm really scared right now and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing," she let out a sad laugh. "Look at me, I'm talking to a rock. How stupid." She gave one last look at the name that was engraved in the stone and turned around, making her way out of the village that once was her home.


End file.
